Sriluur
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Tharin Sector Periphery | stelsel = Sriluur System | zonnen = Sriluur | manen = 5 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 270 dagen | rotatietijd = 22 uur | klasse = | diameter = 6.591 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Woestijn Rotsrijke woestenijen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Weequay 82% Bandigo Raquor’daan | gemigreerde = Houk 8% Anderen 10% | taal = Sriluurian Houkese Huttese | inwoners = 460.000 Weequay op Sriluur 27.000 in het Sriluur System | hoofdstad = Meirm City Al'Campur (administratief) Dnalvec (economisch) | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Weequay krijger 250px|thumb|Dnalvec Sriluur was een vrij woeste planeet in de Outer Rim en de thuisplaneet van de Weequay. Geografie, Klimaat & Ligging Sriluur was een planeet gelegen in de Periphery, net ten Noorden van Hutt Space ten tijde van de New Order. Het lag op de Sisar Run en was een kruispunt voor wie uit het Noorden Hutt Space wou bezoeken. Sriluur was de 6de planeet in het Sriluur System en had vijf manen waaronder Ruul en Quay. Het was een planeet van woestijnen en droge, rotsachtige gebieden. Al het stilstaand water op Sriluur – vooornamelijk de Meirm Sea – was erg zuur en de meeste species konden een te lange blootstelling aan dat water niet aan zonder verwondingen op te lopen. Het Noordelijke halfront werd gedomineerd door de Greater Cueva Expanse, een grote woestijn met grote kraters en enorme woestijnstormen. Het Zuidelijke halfront was de woonplaats van de meeste inwoners van Sriluur en waar de nederzettingen waren gebouwd. Dit deel van de planeet werd gedomineerd door slapende vulkanen en bossen van zwarte pieken, afgewisseld door canyons met zwart Transparisteel. Deze canyons leidden het water naar de oceanen, waaronder de Meirm Sea. Rond de evenaar was er een minder woest gebied, de Lesser Cueva Expanse waar tienduizenden Houk immigranten resideerden sinds 280 BBY. Cultuur & Leven Sriluur was een gevaarlijke planeet die gestoord werd door de invloed van de Hutts, de invloed van Black Sun en steeds een broeihaard was van opstand en rebellen. Rebellenorganisaties en smokkelaarskampen bevonden zich in de steden en in de wildernis. Droids waren niet echt welkom op Sriluur, de technologie was er immers in de industriële fase. Het koper van Sriluur werd amper gemijnd, in tegenstelling tot de asteroïden in het stelsel. De planeet had geen noemenswaardige export- of importproducten. De Weequay leidden een leven in clans met heel veel aandacht voor religie en hun pantheon van goden. Geschiedenis Sriluurs gebroken landschap was een bewijs dat de planeet vroeger erg veel vulkanische activiteit had gekend. De vulkanen doofden uit en de magna stolde lang alvorens de Third Battle of Vontor plaatsvond en de Hutts op Sriluur landden. De Weequay waren oorspronkelijk een nomadisch volk dat door de woestijnen van Sriluur dwaalde in groepen genaamd Disrana. Na verloop van tijd stichtten ze steden aan de kustlijnen met een Thal – een heiligdom gemaakt uit zwart gepolijste steen – als het centrum van deze steden. Een Thal buiten Sriluur bouwen was verboden maar Weequay konden met een offer van een groot dier de goden om raad vragen. Gezien de nabijheid van Hutt Space, duurde het niet lang of de Hutts landden op Sriluur en begonnen hun invloed uit te oefenen op de Weequay. Toch slaagden ze er niet in om de Weequay contractueel als lijfeigenen te gebruiken in tegenstelling tot de Nikto en de Klatooinians. De Hutts maakten wel vaak gebruik van Weequay in hun criminele organisaties. De Weequay vochten mee in de Third Battle of Vontor. Nochtans was Sriluur niet opgenomen in het Empire van Xim the Despot, al waren zijn troepen wel aanwezig op Terman en Vontor. Sriluur maakte ook deel uit van Hutt Space tot de New Order. Sriluur veranderde nauwelijks door de eeuwen heen en werd zelden bezocht, enkel door de occasionele handelsreiziger. Rond 280 BBY vestigden zich een kolonie Houk rond de evenaar van Sriluur rond de Lesser Cueva Expanse. Voor de Weequay was dit de start van de veranderingen die Sriluur zou meemaken. Tijdens de Republic werd Sriluur erg geteisterd door piraten, waaronder de Disac Pirates. In de beginjaren van de New Order genoot Sriluur van een relatieve zelfstandigheid nu het onafhankelijk was geworden van Hutt Space terwijl pogingen werden ondernomen om de piraterij aan banden te leggen. Talloze smokkelaars zakten naar Sriluur af om er een basis te bouwen. De vijandelijkheden tussen de Houk en de Weequay bereikten een hoogtepunt rond de Battle of Yavin maar werden toch opgelost waarna beide species zich meer op samenwerking en handel richtten in plaats van op conflicten. Rond 1 BBY werd Sriluur onder het gezag van het Empire geplaatst. De ruimte boven Sriluur werd een verzamelplaats voor vrachtschepen die naar Kuat reisden. De Disac Pirates werden vervolgens grotendeels verslagen, vermoedelijk door andere criminele organisaties. Newen Streeg werd de Governor van de Sector en twee Imperial-class Star Destroyers patrouilleerden rond Sriluur. Het Empire richtte een outpost op ten Zuiden van de Q'ojo Idol ruïnes. Een standaard Imperial Garrison was in Meirm City gestationeerd en een ander Garrison lag net landwaarts aan de Copper Coast aan de ingang van de Boneglass Canyon, zo’n 25 kilometers op afstand van Dnalvec. Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Secrets of the Sisar Run *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-8 + Online Index category:Outer Rim category:Periphery category:Weequay Categorie:Woestijnplaneten Categorie:Sriluur